


What You Need

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Taichi and Akutsu Jin meet again after several years apart, and find something in each other other that they never knew that they needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon, and Dan Taichi hurried on his way home. Tennis practice had run late, and he wanted to make the last bus so that he didn’t have to walk home. His parents were both still at work, and it was a fairly long walk to his house. He could see the bus stop just up ahead, and he set his big brown eyes on it as he nearly ran along the sidewalk.

At sixteen, Taichi had grown into a slender, lithely-muscled boy of middle height. His eyes were as big and friendly as ever, though, and in some ways he was still very much the sweet, happy kid he’d been when he was twelve. His long, shaggy dark hair kept falling into his eyes, and he brushed it away impatiently. He wished that he could wear the green headband resting at the bottom of his tennis bag all of the time, not just on the courts. He supposed he should cut his hair, but he just never seemed to have the time. And when he did, he always forgot to go to the barber. Only one thing had Dan’s entire attention, and that thing was tennis. He was on his high school’s team, and he practiced harder than anyone else. He was determined to become like his idol, Echizen Ryoma.

Because he wasn’t looking where he was going, he ran smack dab into a hard surface. He rebounded off of it as a sharp, cool voice snarled over his head: “Watch where you’re going, you little bastard.”

Dan’s head jerked up at that familiar voice. His eyes widened until they seemed to take up his entire face as he gazed up into the rather lunatic gaze of Akutsu Jin. His breath huffed out in a shocked gasp. Dan hadn’t seen Akutsu in years; not since junior high. Akutsu’s mother had moved away, partially because her son had caused so much trouble in his school that the high school hadn’t wanted him. Dan’s heart had broken when Akutsu moved away; he’d thrown himself whole-heartedly into tennis because it seemed like the only thing he had left. Moreover, he desired to be as good as Akutsu had been. Now here he stood, reeling on the sidewalk, as Akutsu’s old-molasses-colored eyes narrowed.

“Akutsu-senpai,” whispered Dan, as Akutsu’s eyebrows rose. For a moment, he hadn’t recognized the boy who’d run into him. But that tone of voice was familiar, and a sudden flash of memory ran through his mind, of a small boy with huge eyes who’d never been afraid of him even when he was at his worst. A boy who’d followed him around with an adoring look in his eyes, much to his puzzlement and surprise.

“Taichi” Akutsu said, rolling the name off his tongue as he remembered. 

 

Dan’s eyes somehow got even wider. “Y-You remember me?” he said in shock. Someone like Akutsu remembered someone like him, even though he hadn’t seen him in almost four years?

“Sure, I do,” Akutsu said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked down into the boy’s eyes. Even though Dan was much taller than he had been in junior high, Akutsu still had at least four inches on him. “How could I forget such an annoying little kid?” he sneered genially.

Dan was too happy about being remembered to be offended. Plus, he’d never been hurt by Akutsu’s behavior, any more than he’d been scared of it. He beamed. “I’m so glad to see you, Akutsu-senpai,” he said happily.

Akutsu blinked. He never could get used to being adored by someone, since the rest of the world was either scared of him or hated him, or both. He stared at the boy, perplexed, as Dan nearly started jumping up and down right there on the sidewalk. What was wrong with this kid?

“How have you been, Akutsu-senpai?” Dan asked. “I was so sad when you moved away; I thought I’d never get to see you again!”

Akutsu shook his head. He scratched at his wild, ash-gray hair. “I’m fine,” he said with a shrug.

“Are you still playing tennis? I play now!” Dan cried, holding up his tennis bag. “In fact, I just came from practice. I think I’m doing okay; I’m on the school’s team, anyway.”

“That’s good,” Akutsu said sarcastically. But Dan chose to ignore his sarcasm, and to take what he said at face value. 

 

“It’s all because of you and Echizen Ryoma,” he said, waving a hand in the air.

Akutsu rolled his eyes. The kid’s excitement was getting on his nerves. “Tennis is boring,” he drawled. “That’s why I quit playing it.”

Dan’s face fell. “So you don’t play anymore?” he said in disappointment.

“I’ve got better things to do,” actually he didn’t, because he’d never found anything that held his interest for very long, but he wasn’t going to tell the kid that.

“Oh,” Dan’s big eyes shimmered with a sheen of unhappiness. For some reason, they made Akutsu want to squirm and apologize for something. He wasn’t sure what. But there was no way that he was going to do any such thing. He opened his mouth to speak sharply to the kid, when Dan’s eyes looked at something behind him. The kid yelped in dismay. “My bus!” He squeaked, running away without another word to Akutsu.

For some odd reason, the kid’s desertion annoyed Akutsu. He turned around to watch the boy sprint away down the pavement. But it was obvious that Taichi wasn’t going to make the bus he was running for; it was pulling away from the curb with a roar. Dan slowed and then stopped, his shoulders rather slumped as he stared off after the bus. He looked so disheartened that Akutsu decided to stroll along the pavement and tap him on the shoulder. He made the boy jump; Dan whirled around with his hand on his chest.

“Oh! You scared me, Akutsu-senpai!” he cried.

“You need a ride somewhere, kid?” Akutsu said.

Dan blinked. Then his face lit up again until he was nearly incandescent. “You’re so kind, Akutsu-senpai!” he said happily.

No one had ever called Akutsu ‘kind’ before. He’d been called many names before, but all of them had been insults. He frowned and his brows drew together menacingly. “I am not ‘kind’,” he said in distaste.

Dan cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. He didn’t understand why Akutsu would be upset about being called kind, especially when he was. “Okay, Akutsu-senpai,” he said. If it made Akutsu happy to refute the basic kind nature that Dan had always sensed in him, that was all right. Akutsu’s frown deepened at the boy’s easy acceptance, especially since he could see that the kid still thought that he was kind. It made him want to snarl and hit something.

“Come on if you’re coming,” he said coldly, jerking his head towards a motorbike sitting near the curb.

Dan’s eyes widened as he approached the motorcycle. It was just like someone as cool as Akutsu to ride a motorbike. Akutsu felt faintly pleased to see the way the boy looked at his bike and then at him. There was worshipful awe in those big brown eyes. While he’d never admit it aloud, he rather liked being looked up to. He straddled the bike (he never bothered with a helmet) and waved at the back. “Climb on,” he said.

Gingerly Dan did as he said, wrapping his arms around Akutsu’s mid-riff in a death grip. Akutsu grinned evilly, amused by the kid’s obvious fear. “Where to?” he asked, and Dan gave him directions to his house in a terrified whisper. Akutsu started the bike with a roar, and took off from the curb at a reckless speed that made Dan gasp in terror and close his eyes. He buried his face in Akutsu’s broad back, clutching at the front of his grey sweatshirt until his fingers turned white. Akutsu only laughed, loving the danger of driving at high speeds through the heavy traffic. His mad eyes gleamed under his brows, and his grin was frightening.

Somehow they arrived at Taichi’s neighborhood still in one piece. Akutsu roared down the street, taking great pleasure in disturbing the quiet. He could feel Dan’s face still buried in his back, and the boy still maintained a death grip on his shirt. He pulled up in front of Taichi’s house with a flourish, stopping at the curb. “You can ease up on that grip now, kid,” Akutsu said as he put down the kickstand.

Dan had trouble opening his fingers. He moaned a little as he tried to straighten the stiff digits and the blood rushed back into them. He slid off of the back of the bike, his legs nearly crumpling as they hit the pavement. Akutsu put out a hand to steady him as he wavered. “Gomen,” Dan gasped, feeling rather dizzy.

Akutsu snorted. “Silly kid,” he said, getting off the bike and throwing his arm around Dan’s waist to pull him up the sidewalk towards his house. Dan was too off-balance to object, even if he’d wanted to. The feel of Akutsu’s strong hand seemed to be burning him through the fabric of his school uniform. He found himself becoming rather breathless. Akutsu stopped at the door and held Dan up as the boy fished for the key he wore around his neck on a chain.

He opened the door with trembling fingers. Then he hesitated. “Could I…would you…like to come in?” he said, shooting Akutsu an uncertain but hopeful sideways look.

Those wild, evil eyes narrowed a bit. Silence descended for a moment, and Dan began to sweat. Then Akutsu surprised him by shrugging and saying “Whatever. You got anything to drink?”

Dan beamed as he led the way into the small front hall. He removed his shoes, but Akutsu showed no signs of wanting to remove his boots. Dan looked down at them uncertainly. “Umm…” he began.

The slightly lunatic gaze narrowed. “You want ‘em off, you take ‘em off,” he said with a sneer.

Faintly to his surprise, Dan knelt down in front of him and began to unlace his boots. Akutsu raised his brows as he stared down at the bent dark head of the boy kneeling in front of him. There was something about the kid’s stance and posture that made a faint stirring take place in his groin. He scowled a little, wondering why he was getting turned on because the kid was kneeling in front of him.

Dan finished unlacing the boots and removed them one-by-one. He set them aside and picked up a pair of slippers, then looked up questioningly at Akutsu. The grey-haired boy shrugged and lifted a foot slightly so that Dan could slide the slipper onto his foot. He was a tad puzzled that he felt no urge to kick the kid in the face while he was down there in such a vulnerable position. He lifted his other foot next, feeling oddly like a king being attended to by a loyal subject.

Dan got his feet and led the way into the living room. Akutsu strolled after him, looking around idly. The house was solidly middle class and rather dull. Dan motioned him to sit on the couch. He flitted away to the kitchen to fetch some drinks, while Akutsu sprawled on the couch and draped his arms over the back. He lowered his lids a bit as he thought about what had just happened in the hall. The stirrings of lust didn’t bother him, even though it was for another guy. He’d fucked guys before. And girls, too. Whatever took his fancy. It was his sudden arousal at the sight of the boy kneeling before him that startled him. He scratched at his nose as he pondered his odd reaction.

Dan came back in with a couple of sodas and some chips. Akutsu accepted a cola and cracked it open as Dan sat down on the couch and opened his own. Taking a long swallow, he studied the boy’s profile. Dan was almost pretty, and there was a somewhat feminine quality to him. The boy felt his eyes on him, and turned his head. Their eyes met, the big brown orbs widened a bit as the kid saw something in Akutsu’s yellow-brown eyes that made a tremble run through him. “Akutsu-senpai?” he said in a near whisper.

The grey-haired youth smiled evilly as he leaned forward and reached out with one of his big hands to catch hold of Dan’s jaw. He tightened his grip a bit, not to the point of hurting him but enough that the boy couldn’t move his head at all. Dan made a muffled questioning sound as Akutsu moved his face closer to the kid’s. It turned into a squeak as the taller boy closed him mouth over his. Dan had never been kissed before, and Akutsu kissed with the force of a battering ram. He put pressure on Dan’s lips, forcing them open, then pushed his tongue aggressively into the shocked boy’s mouth.

Dan could do nothing but make small sounds in the back of his throat as hard fingers held him in place, and Akutsu’s mouth ate at his. Even now, though he hadn’t been expecting this, Dan wasn’t afraid. Instead, excitement coursed through him as the man he’d worshiped from afar for years invaded his mouth with his tongue and conquered all of the territory he found within. All of his muscles went limp, and he fell forward against Akutsu’s hard chest.

Akutsu lifted his head and let go of Dan’s jaw as the boy fell against him. The big brown eyes were half glazed, and the boy panted heavily. His fingers splayed over the broad chest as he wilted against Akutsu in a near puddle. His reaction to being kissed wasn’t quite like any that the grey-haired boy had ever seen before, but for some reason he found himself to be turned on by it. He liked reducing the kid to a puddle with just a kiss. What would he be like when he did more to him? Akutsu was determined to find out.

“Kid,” he said, nudging Dan’s shoulder. The boy lifted his head to look up at him out of dreamy brown eyes. “Where’s your room?”

Dan blinked slowly as he tried to make sense of the question. Why did Akutsu want to know where his room was? When he saw the burning flame flickering in the old molasses eyes, a blush ran up his face and he gasped. A shiver went through him. He was aware that he had a near-painful erection. He stuttered “ I-it’s through there, t-the second door on the right,” and he pointed to an archway which led off into a small hallway.

Akutsu nodded. He got to his feet, and put out a hand to pull Dan to his. The smaller boy could barely walk, and he swayed a bit as a hard hand took a hold if his elbow and dragged him relentlessly away in the direction of his bedroom. Then the door was shoved open impatiently, and he found himself being pushed down to sit on the side of his bed. Akutsu stood over him, looking down at him with a triumphant gleam in his mad eyes. That look made him quiver. Akutsu smiled slowly, and his voice had dropped several octaves deeper as he said: “Taichi-kun,” in a tone that was caressing and also almost threatening at the same time.

“H-Hai?”

“Do you know what’s going to happen next?”

The boy hesitated. “W-were going to…" He trailed off.

Akutsu’s smile widened. “We’re going to fuck,” he said.

Dan’s stomach muscles contracted at these words. He felt as though he could barely breathe. His face reddened as arousal coursed through him. All he wanted was for Akutsu to rip his clothes off, throw him on his bed, and take him. He thought rather wildly that that was all that he’d ever wanted, ever since he’d first seen Akutsu on the court practicing with Banjii in junior high. Even then, Akutsu had seemed so big to him, so strong and overwhelming. Now he was even more so, and Dan couldn’t believe that he was finally going to get what he’d wanted for so long.


	2. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akutsu learns something important about himself

Akutsu strolled into the bedroom and over to the chair in front of Dan’s small desk. He sat down in it, leaning back while he stared at the boy still sitting on the side of the bed with a predator’s gaze. His hungry, rabid eyes ran over Dan’s body, and the boy shivered under their weight and panted for breath. “Taichi,” Akutsu said again, rolling the name off of his tongue in a way that made a bolt of desire run through the boy.

“Hai?”

“Get up and come here,” the command was soft but firm. Dan immediately did so, walking on trembling legs over to the desk.

Akutsu nodded in approval at the boy’s obedience. “Now I want you to take your clothes off,” he growled.

Dan hesitated, just a bit embarrassed about stripping in front of those feral eyes. Akutsu’s eyes narrowed in anger at this hesitation; his lip pulled back off of his teeth. “Are you going to do what I say, or do I have to make you?” he asked threateningly.

The boy shivered at the tone of his voice, but not in fear. He reached up to unfasten the collar of his school uniform, his fingers shaking so badly that he had trouble getting it undone. Then he slowly unsnapped the fastenings down the front of the tunic, aware the entire time of Akutsu’s eyes watching him. At last he got the tunic unfastened, and pulled it off his shoulders. Under it he wore a plain white t-shirt. It outlined the slim but muscular planes of his chest. He hung the tunic on a hook in his closet, while Akutsu waited with surprising patience.

He returned to the spot in front of the desk, and hooked his fingers in the bottom of the t-shirt. He pulled it up and off his head, and the bare skin of his chest seemed to burn under the weight of Akutsu’s assessing gaze. He stood still for a second, breathing heavily, before reaching down to the button at the front of his pants. He had trouble with the zipper, but eventually he was able to push the pants and the boxers he wore under them down and off his legs. He stood naked before Akutsu, his eyes closed, his body trembling with excitement and nervousness.

Akutsu considered the boy’s body. Pale, clear skin covered muscles formed by many hours of tennis practice. Dan’s slender form was pretty and delicately masculine. Even his erect cock was slender and pretty, rising from a bed of curly dark pubic hair.

“Nice,” he said aloud, and a flush of combined embarrassment and pride ran over Dan’s skin at the approving tone in Akutsu’s voice. The grey-haired youth reached out and pinched one of the pale-pink nipples on the boy’s chest sharply, causing Dan to cry out at the pain/pleasure. Then he did the same to the other one, making Dan pant and gasp as his nipples stiffened into erection under Akutsu’s hard fingertips.

“Turn around,” came the next command. Dan did so, displaying his back and his small tight ass. Akutsu eyed that ass, wondering what it would look like with his handprints on it. He decided that he’d find out in a little while.

“Okay,” he said aloud. “Come here,” Dan turned back around and took a few shaky steps forward until he was standing between Akutsu’s long legs. “Now you can take my clothes off.”

Dan unhesitatingly leaned forward to put out his hands and grasp the bottom edge of the grey sweatshirt. Akutsu raised his arms up to help the boy, and his slid the sweatshirt up and off of that powerful torso. “Drop it on the floor,” he was told when he would have laid it carefully on the desktop. The fabric fluttered to the floor, forgotten as Dan’s large brown eyes stared at the powerful, muscular chest of the man sitting in front of him. He longed to run his hands over every bit of that chest, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to or not.

Akutsu stood up, looking down at the top of Dan’s head as the boy reached out slowly to unsnap the button at the top of his jeans. There was something extremely erotic about the boy’s nervous fumblings. His breath caught a little as the zipper was pulled down, and he felt the boy’s hands on his hips. The jeans were pushed down off of his legs, and he kicked them impatiently away. It was then that Dan discovered that Akutsu wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he found himself face-to-face with his erection. He gaped at it; it was far larger than his own, in keeping with the rest of Akutsu’s powerful frame. He found himself salivating, wanting to reach out and touch it. But again he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to, so he hesitated.

Having the boy kneeling right in front of his groin, Akutsu decided to take advantage of the situation. He reached down and buried his fingers in Dan’s long, shaggy black hair. “Suck it,” he directed him, giving the hair a slight tug as an incentive.

Dan blinked at this command, then opened his mouth and leaned forward. His lips closed over the head of Akutsu’s erection tentatively. He squealed in the back of his throat as Akutsu pushed more of himself into his mouth, nearly choking him with the thick length of flesh. The grey-haired boy pulled back enough so that Dan wasn’t gagging and could breathe. “Use your tongue,” he grated, tightening his fingers in the boy’s hair.

Dan caressed the cock in his mouth with his tongue awkwardly. He sucked at it as best he could, hollowing his cheeks. Despite the fact that this was the first time he’d ever had a cock in his mouth, he found that he liked it. He liked the feel of the soft foreskin under his tongue, and the hard flesh under the protective skin. He liked the soft growling sounds of pleasure Akutsu was making above his head. He put his hands on the grey-haired boy’s hips, using them as an anchor as he began to go at it harder. Akutsu allowed this, as the boy began to worship his cock with his eager, hot little mouth. For a first-time amateur, the kid wasn’t doing too badly at all, he thought in satisfaction. He looked forward to tutoring him in the fine art of cocksucking later on.

For now, he pushed the boy’s head away from his crotch. Dan made a small sound of disappointment in the back of his throat, and looked up at him out of pleading brown eyes. “Get on the bed, on all fours,” Akutsu told him.

The boy scrambled to comply, facing away from Akutsu as he knelt on the bed. He walked forward to the bed, eyeing the ass presented to him, and reached out to touch it. Dan cried out softly at the feel of that broad hard hand on his ass, stroking the skin and grasping his buttocks in a firm grip. Then he yelped as the hand was withdrawn, only to come crashing down on his left cheek in a hard slap. Akutsu stilled and said: “Do you want me to stop?”

Dan trembled as he tried to take in what Akutsu had said. The slap had hurt, of course, but it had also felt strangely good. And right, too. He shook his head. “N-No. Please don’t stop,” he whimpered, raising his ass in the air a little higher as an invitation.

Akutsu’s grin was evil. He raised his hand and brought it down on the boy’s right cheek next, not hard enough to bruise or damage the kid, but hard enough that a red mark appeared on the pale skin. Methodically he spanked the boy’s ass, turning the entire surface a bright red. Dan’s mewling cries spurred him on, as did the way he lifted his ass in a begging motion after each blow.

He never struck the same place twice, nor did he make the blows any harder than the first. The boy’s virgin skin was tender and not used to this yet. When he was done, Dan’s ass was livid. He ran his hand over the hot, sensitive skin, and the boy whimpered in a combination of pain and pleasure at his touch. Satisfied, he positioned himself behind the kid and grasped the cheeks of his ass in his hands. He spread them apart as Dan made a small sound of pained puzzlement. Then he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the boy’s small wrinkled asshole, making Dan cry out loudly in surprised pleasure.

He licked the boy over and over, enjoying the sound of Dan’s moans and gasps. When he’d worked Dan up into a near frenzy with his caresses, he pushed his tongue inside of his anus and listened to the kid’s scream of pleasure at the sensation. He used his flexible tongue to stroke the boy’s insides, moving it around in a near corkscrew motion. Dan had been reduced to a mass of goo by the shocking feel of that tongue, all of his muscles limp. All he could do was cry out helplessly as Akutsu continued to pleasure him with his skilled tongue.

When he withdrew finally, the boy only whimpered. He lay face first on the bed, his arms having given out on him. Akutsu smiled to see the boy reduced to a near lifeless mass. He looked consideringly down on the form sprawled on the bed in front of him, then walked away. He thoughtfully checked the closet and opened some of Dan’s drawers, looking for something he could use. Finally he opened the tennis bag that Dan had brought into his room earlier before he’d fetched Akutsu a drink, and rummaged through it. He saw a bit of green cloth near the bottom and pulled it out. He stared down at the head band, his eyes widening a bit as he recognized it. It was that headband that the boy had claimed as his own after Akutsu had thrown it away, that he’d worn even though it was way too large for him. The kid had kept it all of these years? A curious sensation of warmth ran through him at the thought, and he closed his hand over the headband decisively.

He walked back to the bed. Dan was just beginning to come down from the place where Akutsu’s tongue had sent him, and he lifted his head from the bedspread a bit and looked behind him. He saw Akutsu standing next to the bed holding his green headband. There was a curious expression on the grey-haired boy’s face. “Put your hands behind your back,” Akutsu told him, and Dan muzzily complied as soon as he could get his limbs to work.

Akutsu used the headband to bind the boy’s wrists together behind his back. He didn’t make the binding too tight, just enough to hold his hands in place without cutting off the circulation. Then he walked away into the bathroom, leaving a puzzled Dan lying on the bed with his hands pulled up behind his back. When Akutsu returned, the boy saw that he was holding the jar of petroleum jelly that he used to keep his hands from chapping. The tennis racket was hard on his sensitive, delicate skin, and he never seemed to form proper calluses. It was especially bad in the winter, when the cold would make his skin redden and crack.

Akutsu opened the jar and disappeared from his sightline. He felt an intrusion into his body, as a slick finger was pushed inside of him. He gasped, his face turned to the side so that he wouldn’t suffocate in the bedspread, at the feel of that long finger beginning to stroke his insides. Deeper and deeper it worked its way into him, until the tip of it struck something inside of him that made him arch desperately off the bed and tore a loud scream out of his throat. Frantically he thrust his hips backward as Akutsu prodded that spot again and again with his finger. So caught up was he in the wild pleasure coursing through him that he barely felt the second finger as it slid into him. The fingers scissored inside of him, stretching him, then began to move in and out of him. A third finger was added, and he felt a sharp sting. But that was all.

Akutsu could feel that the boy was loosened up. He withdrew his fingers and coated his cock with the petroleum jelly. “Taichi,” he said as he reached down to take a hold of the boy’s bound wrists. He pulled until Dan’s torso was lifted off the bed, and he held his wrists with one hand as he took a hold of his cock with the other.

“H-Hai?” Dan’s voice was a trembling whisper.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” that silkily menacing voice rolled over him and made him quiver. He felt the tip of Akutsu’s thick cock prodding at the opening into his body, and he made a desperate mewling noise in the back of his throat.

Akutsu slid the head of his erection into the boy, earning him a gasping cry. His lips drew back from his teeth at the feel of the boy’s tight ass muscles closing around the head of his cock. He pushed a bit more of himself in, hearing the pain in Dan’s next cry as he was stretched by the big thing invading him so fully. He stopped for a moment, letting the kid adjust, then relentlessly pushed even more of himself inside of him. To a chorus of whimpers and pained cries, he finally seated himself entirely inside the boy. He held Dan’s bound wrists in his hand, standing still as he waited for the boy to relax and adjust.

Ah, the kid felt so good! He was so tight around Akutsu’s cock, and so hot inside. His panting gasps for breath were a turn on that the grey-haired boy just couldn’t resist. He wanted to pound into the kid, to plow him into the mattress, but it was his first time. So he was patient, and at last he could feel the tight muscles relaxing a bit. Dan made a small sound in the back of his throat and pushed back a little with his hips. Akutsu drew out of the boy a bit, then pushed back into him. Slowly but steadily he thrust into the boy, his hips beginning to slap against the reddened excoriated skin of the kid’s ass. The combination of the pain from this and the friction of the cock sinking into him were driving Dan into a near frenzy of lust. He jerked with each thrust, his breathless cries loud in the small room. His face was so red that he resembled a cherry tomato.

Akutsu was driving into the boy in front of him now, his mouth set in a snarl and his eyes wild. Savagely he plowed into the boy’s ass, angling his thrusts to hit the boy’s sweet spot to finish him off. He knew when he hit it because Dan’s head flew back and a loud scream of pleasure was ripped from his throat. Over and over again he ran over that spot, as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Still holding Dan up by his wrists with one hand, he leaned forward a bit and snaked his other hand under the kid’s belly to grasp his cock in his hard hand. He stroked it harshly, and Dan came with an agonized wail of pleasure. His back bent, his muscles seized up, and the feel of his internal muscles tightening like a fist around him finished Akutsu off as well. He came with a groan, spurting inside the shuddering boy.

He’d let go of Dan’s wrists when he came, and the boy fell onto the bedspread in front of him. His half-lidded eyes looked with satisfaction on the boy’s limp form, covered in a sheen of sweat with a dark-red flush spread out over his neck, chest and face. The kid’s eyes were closed, and he panted desperately for breath. Like this, reduced to a puddle by his fucking, the boy was beautiful. Akutsu felt something almost like affection run through him. He withdrew from him, causing the boy to moan softly. He removed the headband from the boy’s wrists gently.

Dan’s arms fell to the bed on either side of him, but he still didn’t move. He seemed incapable of it. Akutsu moved to the side of the bed and bent at the waist to gather the boy’s limp form in his strong arms. He carried him into the bathroom, Dan’s head resting limply on his chest. He went over to the shower and reached out to turn it on one handed. At the sound of the water, Dan’s eyelids lifted and he blinked up at Akutsu’s face out of huge, dazed brown eyes.

“Hey, kid,” Akutsu said quietly. “You okay?”

Dan nodded his head very slowly, his cheek grazing Akutsu’s bare chest. The boy smiled a small, sweet smile as he looked up at Akutsu with adoration shining in his big eyes. That look made the grey-haired boy feel like he stood a hundred feet tall. His arms tightened protectively around Dan’s slender form as he carried him into the shower. He stood under the warm spray, cradling the boy, letting the water run over his sweat crusted skin. Looking down at the dark head resting so trustingly on his chest, Akutsu felt something that he’d never experienced before: peace. His entire life, he’d been off balance. He’d always known that he was seeking something, something important. That’s why he’d taken up tennis, and karate, and all of the other things that he’d tried. He was searching for something to complete himself, but after awhile he’d come to realize that whatever it was he was seeking couldn’t be found by playing games or fighting. He lashed out in violent fits because he was out of kilter, and because he was angry that he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

In the boy he held in his arms, he’d found what he sought for so long. The frustrated, infuriated dominant male within him recognized the submissive he’d been trying to find since he was little, although he hadn’t consciously realized that that was what he wanted. Sure, he’d known that he hated for people to try to command or constrain him in any way, but that was a long step away from realizing that HE was the one who wanted to give the orders to a willing, compliant partner. And he hadn’t understood in junior high that the adoration Dan had for him was anything but a younger boy looking up to an older. Just as well, really. He was a bastard, but he wasn’t a pedophile. He didn’t fuck little kids.

He bent his head and nuzzled the unruly black hair on top of Dan’s head. He closed his eyes, a deep sense of satisfaction coursing through him. “Taichi,” he said softly, his voice caressing and pleased.

“Mmmm?” Dan felt too good to make any more complex reply. He loved being held in Akutsu’s strong arms, to be able to rest his head on that broad chest and savor the feeling of being surrounded, protected, and cared for.

“What time do you get out of practice tomorrow?” Akutsu asked.

Dan’s eyes flew open. He looked up into Akutsu’s face, and joy began to sparkle in his large eyes as he realized what Akutsu was asking. “Four o’clock,” he said happily.

Akutsu nodded. “I’ll come and pick you up, then,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Taichi and Akutsu have found what they need in each other.

Akutsu stood and contemplated the vision spread out before him on Dan’s bed. His boy lay with his legs spread wide, while one of his hands feverishly worked a vibrator in and out of himself. His loud cries were muffled by the ball gag in his mouth. Akutsu couldn’t see his eyes, because the green headband had been pulled down over his face to act as a blindfold. The little weights dangling from the nipple clamps on his pale-pink nipples flashed in the afternoon light coming in through the windows. His lifted ass was already bright red from the severe spanking that Akutsu had administered to him. His slender cock was rigid within the straps of the cock ring that bound it. His free hand stroked his own erection, knowing that he wouldn’t get to come until Akutsu released him from the confines of the cock ring.

The grey-haired boy stood with his arms crossed over his chest, simply watching his boy pleasure himself. Soon enough he’d replace that vibrator with his own cock, but for now he enjoyed watching the show. The soft, muffled cries coming from behind the gag were making his erection twitch. He liked the way his boy’s hips lifted desperately as the vibrator slid in and out of his asshole. Each time his hips snapped up Akutsu got an excellent view of his reddened ass.

It was strange, in a way, to think that he’d been playing these games with his boy for over a month. In that time, his whole life had changed. He knew that his mother was astonished at the differences in him – he hadn’t hit anything or anyone, nor had he destroyed property in mindless acts of violence, since the day he’d given Dan a ride home for the first time. She didn’t understand what had caused the changes in her wild son, but she was grateful for the calm, controlled manner that had replaced his former savage behavior. It amused him, the looks she sometimes directed at him. He couldn’t explain to her the reason for his sea change, because what he and his boy did together was considered deviant behavior. And Dan was still only sixteen, so it was best if his parents didn’t find out what their son was doing with an older boy. They’d be sure to freak out and either kick their son out of the house or forbid him to see Akutsu. He didn’t want to make his boy choose between him and his parents, so he kept his mouth shut even around his mother.

Dan would graduate from high school in a year-and-a-half. He was prepared to be patient until that happened. He was already making plans for the future, when he would claim his boy openly and for good. With that in mind, he had taken up playing tennis again. There weren’t too many jobs that would pay what a pro tennis player made, and it meant that he’d have to take fewer orders than he would at a regular job. He still didn’t like to be ordered around by other people. Dan had been overjoyed when Akutsu told him that he was playing tennis again. His boy obviously thought that he was going back to tennis for love of the game. Instead, Akutsu was doing it for love of his boy. But he wasn’t going to disillusion his little lover. Anything that made him happy was fine by Akutsu. By the time that Dan graduated, he’d have a home ready for them. A home where they could play their games for as long as they wanted, instead of having only the few hours a day between when Dan got off of tennis practice and his parents came home from work.

Dan’s cries were becoming more frantic. By now, he’d want to come desperately. Akutsu smiled a wry smile as he thought about what would happen should one of his parents discover the stash of sex toys that Dan hid in the far back of his closet. Akutsu couldn’t haul them around every time, but he knew that his boy sweated about having to hide them in his room. It limited the type and size of the toys, as well, since there was no way to hide things like leather harnesses and a few of the other intriguing things that he’d seen in the store when he’d purchased the toys that they used in their sex play. One day, though…

He took pity on his boy and said clearly and forcefully. “Stop, now,” Dan whimpered behind the gag as he stopped the motion of his hand. Akutsu crawled onto the bed and pulled the vibrator out of his boy’s ass, earning him an eager cry from the kid. He knew what was coming now, and he lifted his hips in a begging motion as Akutsu grabbed a hold of his legs and lifted them over his shoulders.

He pushed into his boy in one forceful thrust. Dan screamed in pleasure behind the gag, and Akutsu reached down to remove it. He wanted to hear every sound his boy made as he fucked his ass. He tossed the gag on the floor as Dan whimpered happily. “What do you want?” Akutsu asked, not moving.

Dan begged abjectly, “Please, fuck me, Master!” Akutsu smiled as he surged into the boy. Dan’s cries were loud as Akutsu began to fuck him relentlessly, and his hands gripped the bedspread in a death grip on either side of him. His head whipped from side to side and his gasps became breathless as Akutsu drove into him strongly.

Dan began to whimper and beg wordlessly. Akutsu knew that he was frantic to come, but the cock ring prevented that. He thrust into him a few more times, then he reached down between Dan’s legs and removed the cock ring with several savage jerks. Dan’s cries rose to a scream as a hard hand closed over his cock and stroked it once. That was all it took, and the boy arched his back wildly as his semen splashed out over Akutsu’s hand and his own stomach. His asshole clenched so tight over his lover’s cock that Akutsu found it hard to even move. The sensation made him groan as he came within the boy.

Akutsu panted for breath as he stayed still, bent over the boy with his arms on either side of Dan’s torso. His boy had been reduced to the usual limp mass by the force of his coming, and he lay languidly under Akutsu without moving. Only the swift rise and fall of his chest as he breathed showed that he was alive.

Akutsu finally slid out of the boy reluctantly, causing a soft moan from Dan. He removed the nipple clamps, bending his head to lick the hard, reddened nubs soothingly. Then he got up off the bed and pulled the green headband off of Dan’s eyes, revealing large, glazed brown orbs that were half-lidded and full of a deep contentment. He picked the boy up and carried him into the bathroom for the shower that had become a ritual.

He stepped under the warm water, Dan held close to his chest. He enjoyed this part of their time together almost as much as he enjoyed what preceded it. He’d take his time, usually washing Dan’s hair for him since it took his boy a short while to recover from his orgasm. For now, he was content to just hold Dan, listening to the soft sound of his breathing. It was now, in the aftermath, that he felt the most possessive and protective of his little lover. In this state, his boy was pretty helpless. It was good to be needed as well as wanted. No one had ever needed or wanted Akutsu before. He knew that he was nothing but a burden to his mother, although she had always tried her best with him.

Dan stirred a bit against his chest. His mind was finally coming back from the fuzzy, cotton-wool state that it always ended up in every time they had sex. He rubbed his head against Akutsu’s skin, loving the feel of it against his cheek. Like Akutsu, he liked this after time a lot. Coming back from outer space to find himself being held in his lover’s arms always made him feel protected and safe. He belonged to Akutsu, body, heart and soul, and knowing that made him happy. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Akutsu’s chest and reveled in his warmth and the strength in the arms that held him so easily.

Burying his nose in his boy’s hair, Akutsu let the overwhelming peace that he always found at these times flow over him. Sometimes, he mused, you don’t find what you need. It finds you, instead.


End file.
